Return of the garden
by Armadillo Power Studios
Summary: When the mane 6 but Twilight loose the ability of the elements, they have to find the new elements of harmony and a way for them to regain their elements. But, Princess Luna comes to them for help, they find out a dire secret Vinyl Scratch has been hiding from everypony and the fate of Equestia if they fail to regain their elements (Twilight x Flash Sentry)


**Armadillo: Thought I'd write a MLP story for a change. Now, time for the disclaimers!**

**MY LITTLE PONY BELONGS TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT AND MY OCS!**

* * *

_My dear friend and ally Princess Luna,_

_I am writing to you as we are in need of desperate help at once. Those who you have vowed to protect within your beautiful garden have began to grow weary. Something or somepony has caused this upset among your pony followers and they seem to be calling out to you, their 'mother'._

_I beg that you return back to your kingdom to correct this unbalance within the Garden of Shadows_

_~Gingerbread_

Luna's head jerked up; somepony was outside of her room, trotting ever closer the dark princess's room. A soft knock could be heard before an albino alicorn stepped through the doorway, holding her head up high as usual. Her mane and tail consisted of pink, purple, green and blue and continually flew even without the presence of wind or a breeze, much like her sister.

"Big sister?" Luna questioned, stepping up off of her midnight bed, "Why are you still up?"

"I felt something has been troubling you sister," the older of the two answered. Her lilac eyes drifted to the crumpled note squashed under Luna's hoof, "What is that Luna?"

"What?" the smaller alicorn tilted her head, "Nothing has been going on here sister,"

"Are you sure?" Celestia trotted over to Luna and lifted the note with her golden aura, "Then why has somepony written to you?"

"It is a report from Gingerbread, sister," the night princess hung her head low, "She speaks of a disturbance in the Garden of Shadows and that she and the other civilians wish for my return to banish what or who is causing this upset. But if I do so, it may take a long while and I won't be within the kingdom to raise the moon and bring forth the night. Plus, we have that big tour across the land with Cadence and Twilight in two days. What should I do sister?"

Celestia turned her head to her sister's open window as she thought for a minute, "I'll think of something... don't worry Luna, we'll help Gingerbread and the rest of the Garden of Shadows, but we'll need as much help as possible. During the tour, we'll talk with Cadence, Twilight and the elements about helping up, okay sister?"

"Yes sister," Luna nodded, "I'll note Gingerbread in the morning about this. I'm sure she'll be most pleased that we shall be helping her,"

* * *

"Oww! Rarity! Do you have to pull so tight? I can't breathe!"

"Oh shush Twilight! We need you to look your best for this tour!"

"But you don't need to crush my ribcage. Rarity, do you mind?"

Rainbow trotted from side to side, waiting for Twilight and Rarity to finish. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were also with the cobalt pegasus, both clearly bored. Rarity came out from one of her rooms with three silk cloths of different colours.

"You three, what should I use for Twilight's dress? Midnight blue, magenta or purple?" the snowy unicorn questioned, "And make the decision quick,"

"Why don't you ask Twilight herself?" Scootaloo huffed, blowing a tuff of her hair out of the way, "I don't care anyway. Hey, Sweetie Belle, why're we missing a meeting with Apple Bloom for _this?_"

"I dunno Scootaloo. You're the clear leader of the team," the unicorn filly stated, "Oh, and for the dress, I'd say midnight blue. It looks really pretty on Twilight,"

"And what says you Rainbow about this?" Rarity turned to the pegasus mare. She just shrugged.

"What do I know? Go for a combination of all three for all I care. It will be a redeeming factor to the dress you designed,"

"Meaning what Rainbow?" Rarity pouted, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean that design is so... puffy and frilly and girly... it needs to be at least 20% cooler and if you use all of those colours you won't be _anywhere _near that, but it'll be better than only one colour. As I say, it takes more than one colour to make a Rainbow," Rainbow Dash said smugly. Rarity grumbled lowly before walloping the pegasus around the head.

"Get out Rainbow. I don't you insulting my art and designs!" she stated, holding her head up. Sweetie Belle tugged on her sister's tail, causing her to spin around.

"Two things Rarity. One - you _did _ask Rainbow on her opinion and she gave you just that. And two - I think something's wrong with your necklace," the filly nodded over in the direction of one of her sister's manikins with her elemental necklace clipped around the neck. The purple gem had become distorted and murky, almost a coal black. Rarity and Rainbow Dash exchanged glances before catering over to see what was really happening.

The gem that resembled Rarity's cutie mark had now completely morphed in shape. It now resembled that of a quaver. Both shocked with horror, they stood staring, their legs quaking. A door slowly opened - just a crack - but it was enough for the four of them to turn to it. A young unicorn filly, with a coat and pair of eyes just like Rainbow's stood there, staring coldly at them. She then turned and bolted from the room, but not without Scootaloo realising she was without a cutie mark on her rear.

"Wait!" the pumpkin filly called out, already ushering Sweetie Belle out of the room with her, "Don't be ashamed! We don't have cutie marks either!"

"Who are you talking to Scootaloo?" Twilight asked. Her horn had grown longer and was twice the size of Rarity's and her legs had grown long and slightly willowy. Her wings were now also quite large, but she was still having some trouble with flying.

"There was this filly... and she... something wrong with Rarity's necklace thing... no cutie mark... dresses... I think you get the idea," Scootaloo tried to explain, flailing her hooves all over the place. Twilight's amethyst eyes widened at the mention of Rarity's element charm. Glancing to where she was standing, Twilight saw what Scootaloo meant.

"How..."

"We don't know Twilight darling," Rarity shook her head, "I don't even recognise the cutie mark it resembles,"

"Rainbow, you go back to your house and then everypony else's and make sure your element necklaces hasn't done this as well. Rarity, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, we're going to chase this filly. She could have something to do with this," Twilight ordered. Rainbow Dash nodded and shot out the window at breakneck speed, almost smashing Rarity's window. Scootaloo was already at the door and swung it open, only to gasp and scuttled backwards. There stood Luna, a deep and cold scoul plastered into her face.

* * *

**Yep, I love MLPFIM now. Plz review and tell me how I'm doing. I seem to have this problem where when I write fanfiction, I tend to give every character a personality swap. **

**~Armadillo out!**


End file.
